Tainting a Pure Soul with Love
by StunningAmethystEyes
Summary: Yugi, a Guardian Angel to his abusive Human Ushio, was rescued by the Demon King Yami Sennen. How will their first meeting go? Puzzleshipping, Yami x Yugi
1. Chapter 1

Yet another glowing, white orb floated down from the heavens in hopes of purifying some tainted soul in this city. It glided to a nearby house and entered, by way of the chimney. A pair of sharp, crimson eyes watched this with disgust and hatred burning in them. The young man, who was the owner of these eyes, scowled and turned away from his balcony, walking back into his room and flopping down onto his bed.

Suddenly there was a knock on his bedroom door, "Enter!", he called with his voice being muffled by the feather soft bed sheets. "My Lord? I came to see if you were hungry as tonight is a full moon", a man said as he opened the door. The man entered the room just as commanded and bowed with his right hand over his heart to show respect for his King. "No Seth, I'm not hungry... I've lost my appetite thanks to those damn Gods! Thinking they can just do what they want with my kingdom...", the young Ruler said with venom dripping from every word. "I understand, my Lord. I will leave you alone then...", Seth said as he bowed once more before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

The young King huffed as he was alone once more, with only his thoughts as company. After learning how low the population of Humans had gotten in recent years, the Gods sent down Angels to protect the Humans so that they didn't die off completely. Though truthfully, Yami should be thanking the Gods as now the King didn't need to worry about any food shortages. You see, Yami is the Ruler of Demons and Demons eat Humans as food so they need the species to survive. But of course, the young Lord was only outraged that he had no say in what was going on in his kingdom. He sighed, got off his bed and walked back out onto his balcony, looking over his city.

When suddenly, a cry for help echoed in the brisk, night air and filled the young King's ears.

-Meanwhile-

"Please, please, Master Ushio! Please, don't give me away!", a young teen cried as he was dragged to some abandoned warehouse by a leash. The man on the other end of the leash yanked on it harshly, bringing the teen face to face with his feet, "Pipe down you little runt! You'll wake the entire city!", Ushio spat at the teen. "Forgive me, Master Ushio... but please, please don't send me away...", tears began to flow down the teen's cheeks as he bowed on all fours for the man in front of him.

Ushio simply rolled his eyes and picked up the teen by his neck, "You've served your purpose for me, Yugi. Now that I don't need you anymore, I don't see any reason to keep you...". Ushio let go of Yugi's neck and the young teen fell to the ground on his knees, sobbing his heart out. Ushio was about to start walking once more after he turned around, but instead a dark, ominous figure blocked his path.

"Is that any way to treat such a majestic creature?", the figure spoke with a strong, baritone voice. Ushio raised an eyebrow at the figure which revealed itself to be a man as he stepped into the moonlight. When Yugi heard the strange voice, he shakily got up to see the man but gasped when he saw him. 'So Beautiful...', was the first thought in Yugi's mind when he saw the stranger. 'Wait a second', Yugi thought, 'Only a demon could look like that...'. And as Yugi pondered that thought, his eyes trailed over the delicious form of the Demon.

The man had skin paler than the moon and eyes more crimson than blood, his cat-like eyes were supported by strong cheekbones which were in turn held up by a sturdy jawline. The stranger's hair was much like his own, he had ebony spikes shooting out in all directions from his scalp, the spikes were tipped in a crimson that matched the man's eyes, the man also had golden bangs that both framed his face and shot up into the rest of his hair similar to that of lightning. The stranger also had large, midnight black Demon wings sprouting from his back, usually the wings of a Demon were just jagged bones and leathery skin but this man's wings were covered in feathers. Only Demon royalty bared this trait in their wings, which meant this man was the one and only Demon King.

He looked much like an evil version of Yugi if one ever existed, as he too bared the same pitch black spikes but we're much less rigid than the man's and his spikes were tipped with violet. Yugi also looked more innocent with his big, amethyst eyes and cherubic face, pure white Angel wings sprouting from his back were a symbol of his life before he was brought down to Earth by the Gods.

Yugi was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud snap, his gaze fell upon the lifeless body of Ushio. He gasped and his eyes went wide in horror, he was frozen in his spot out of fear when he saw the King walking towards him. He suddenly felt a warm hand underneath his chin which lifted his gaze to two deep cerise pools, the Demon then moved his hand to Yugi's cheek and gently stroked the creamy colored skin. Yugi was lost in the Demons eyes, he felt like he was drowning in them. Yugi's own eyes became glazed and laced with an uncontrollable lust that made him loose all moral thoughts, he put his hand atop the one that was on his cheek and leaned into the touch, moaning softly as Yami continued to gently rub the Angel's cheek.

"Are you okay, Little One?", the Demon said in his deep, rich voice. It took a moment for Yugi's clouded mind to register that Yami had just said something, "Wha? Oh yeah, yes I'm fine. Thank you for saving me", Yugi replied as he smiled gratefully at him. Though Yugi was supposed to be Ushio's Guardian Angel, he was glad to finally be rid of the abusive man's clutches. "It was my pleasure, Little One. I could not allow any further pain to befall such an innocent and undeserving soul", the Angel blushed at his words.

Though he knew he was a Guardian Angel, he was treated like a slave by Ushio and he could do nothing about it. Ushio used Yugi for his own selfish and sick desires, taking away every ounce of Yugi's dignity in the process. He prayed to the Gods that someday someone would come and break the chains that bounded himself to the hurtful man, and now someone finally has. Out of all that time pleading and begging people to help him, to save him, whenever he was able to escape but not even one payed him any attention. They all turned a blind eye to the crying teen who was simply dragged off when Ushio caught up with him.

Which left a nagging question at the back of his head, "How were you able to find me?", Yugi asked the Demon King. Yami then had a sweet smile upon his face, "I heard your cries and pleas for help so I came to see what all the commotion was about. When I saw how he was treating you I just couldn't leave you alone with such a horrible man". The little Angel's eyes started to water once again at this which caused the Demon to become concerned, "What's wrong, Little One? Was it something I said?". "No one's ever cared about me like that... whenever I asked someone to rescue me from... him, they just turned away but you...", Yugi trailed off and tears started to fall down from his amethyst eyes.

Yami look saddened by this and immediately began to wipe them away with his thumbs, "Please don't cry, Little One. Your beautiful eyes were made to sparkle not shed tears". Yugi blushed a bright red and looked at the man through teary eyes, "You think my eyes are beautiful?", he asked quietly. The Demon smiled warmly, "I don't think so, I know so. Your breathtaking, amethyst orbs only complete the stunning picture of your sweet, innocent face". The Angel's blush darkened to a deep red, "Wow... no one's ever said something like that to me...". Yugi looked away from the Demon's gaze so he wouldn't get entranced by his eyes again.

He was then suddenly pulled into a kiss with Yami, making his eyes go wide and freeze completely. He soon found himself melting into the kiss and he pushed back against the King to close the gap between the two, and wrapped his arms around the man's neck while the Demon snaked his arms around his Angel's petite waist. Yami then licked across Yugi's bottom lip, leaving Yugi with a tingling sensation and wanting more. Yugi happily opened his mouth and the Demon slid his probing tongue into the wet cavern, exploring the teen's mouth. The man caressed and stroked his young Angel's tongue with his own, making Yugi moan lightly from the feeling. The taste of the Demon was ambrosia compared to anything he'd ever tasted, and he couldn't get enough of it. He pulled the Demon closer to him, deepening the kiss and urging the other to do more. The Demon dipped his tongue into every crevice he could find, no matter how small, and savored the sweet taste of his little Angel.

'I shouldn't be doing this, he's the Ruler of darkness, the embodiment of sin, and the incarnation of evil but... I can't seem to stop myself, to resist the temptation of everything I'm supposed to be against... he's nothing like the Gods said he would be, they told me he would be a nasty creature with horns and sharp, pointed bones for wings. They told me he'd have scaly, reptilian skin and repulsive, slitted yellow eyes... Instead I find a devilishly handsome being with beautifully pale skin and stunning crimson orbs... I believe I'm falling in love with him, even if we're looked down upon by the Gods, I still want to be with him...', Yugi thought as the two had to break the kiss for air.

They both panted heavily for air when they broke the kiss with Yami the first to recover, he gazed down at his panting Angel who was completely flushed. He smiled at the young teen warmly and held him closer, eliminating any space that was still in between them. The Angel finally evened out his breath and snuggled into Yami's warm chest, as the night suddenly got rather cold which made Yugi shiver. The Demon noticed this and instantly took off the midnight trench coat he was wearing and wrapped it around Yugi's lithe form. Suddenly, a few drips of water hit the Demon's moonlight skin which made him look up in the night sky and see what caused the droplets. A frown was present on Yami's face as he saw giant, dark gray clouds moving in and starting to block out the beautiful full moon.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to make it back to his palace in time before the storm, he simply picked up his little Angel and went to stand underneath some nearby extra roofing so they would be dry. He set the Angel back down on his feet but made sure to keep him close as he spread out his large black wings and wrapped them around Yugi, shielding him from the cold wetness of the rain. "Wait, but what about you?", Yugi asked as he looked up at the taller male. The rain started to fall from the thick, gray clouds as just a light drizzle, "I'll be fine, Little One. Just worry about yourself, alright?", as quickly as it started, the rain turned into a full fledged thunderstorm. "If you say so...", Yugi cuddled back into the Demon's warmth and clutched the piece of clothing around him tightly.

Yugi inhaled the sweet smell of the Demon's cologne deeply and was almost instantly hypnotized by it. The scent was all around him, engulfing his body in it's welcoming embrace. He felt gentle fingers beginning to comb through his tri-colored locks, making him moan lightly and lean into the soft and calming touch. The young Angel's eyes once again became clouded with lust and desire, the need for the Demon only escalated with every passing second. Yugi couldn't take it anymore and hurriedly smashed his lips against Yami's. Though he was surprised at first, the Demon easily relaxed and pressed his lips back just as hungrily. He didn't even have to ask for permission as Yugi already had his mouth wide open for Yami, who promptly began exploring Yugi's moist cavern.

A sudden crash of thunder startled the young Angel who immediately broke the kiss and hid in Yami's neck, whimpering and clutching the Demon's shirt tightly. This shocked the Demon who became very concerned for his sweet little Angel, "Are you alright, Little One?". Yugi shook his head and snuggled closer to the Demon for the warmth and comfort he so desperately needed as of right. "Well, what's wrong?", Yami asked as he held his Angel tightly and softly stroked his hair. The Angel soon began to relax but it was short-lived as the boom of more thunder rang in Yugi's ears, causing the young teen to panic and start crying. The Demon felt the tears start to dampen his shirt, and he mentally cursed the Gods for scaring his precious Angel.

"Shh, don't cry Little One. I've got you, and I won't let anything hurt you", Yami cooed softly into Yugi's ear before nipping at his lobe lightly to take his mind off the storm. It certainly worked as the Angel let out a pleasured gasp as the Demon began nibbling and sucking on his earlobe, making the little Angel whimper out of want. By this time, Yugi had completely forgotten about the storm as now his mind became clouded with lust and need for the Demon causing him all this pleasure. Yugi could feel the blood being pumped down to his lower regions as Yami moved down to his sensitive neck and began attacking it with kisses and licks. The sensations that came from every assault by the Demon's tongue threatened to push him over the edge and make him cum right then and there.

'How is it so easy for him to make me this delirious? The feeling of his moist, warm tongue on some of the most sensitive parts of my body is driving me crazy! I need release... I need him... so badly...', Yugi thought as he clutched Yami's shirt tighter for support so he wouldn't collapse. The young Angel's legs seemed to turn to jelly as the Demon was attacking his neck with sweet caresses and gentle strokes of his tongue. When Yami licked over a particularly weak spot on Yugi's neck, the teen threw his head back and moaned loudly. The Demon smirked and immediately began sucking harshly on the spot, leaving Yugi begging for more. Once he thought the Angel had had enough, he released his neck to admire his work. A purplish black bruise in the shape of the Demon's mouth was now upon Yugi's neck, showing to anyone who dared touch him that the Angel belonged to him and him alone.

"W-Why'd you stop?", the Angel asked breathlessly as he panted like a dog. The Demon looked at Yugi's glazed over eyes and flushed face, the sight making him bare a triumphant smirk. "My my Little One, I didn't know you were going to be that easy", Yami slowly slid his hand down to the teen's erection, "I wonder just how excited I've made you". The Demon gripped the Angel's arousal and started to slowly pump the hardened flesh, causing Yugi to moan with a voice that was filled with need. As Yami was stroking the Angel's member, the Demon felt a warm fluid upon his fingers which he realized was Yugi's pre-cum. He knew at this he should stop as he didn't want his little Angel to cum in some alleyway, but by the way Yugi was moaning and begging so lustfully, Yami knew his precious Angel wouldn't be able to wait much longer.

"Little One, what is it that you beg so lustfully for?", Yami asked as he let the last bit of his Angel's pre-cum dribble onto his fingers before he brought the hand up to his mouth. Yugi watched the Demon greedily lap up his pre-release with glassy, unfocused eyes, making the young Angel blink a few times before the world around him stopped spinning. Finally letting his clouded mind register that the Demon had said something, Yugi tried to think of an answer. 'It's obvious I just want release but... I want something more... I want... him...', Yugi thought as his mind started to once again work coherently. "I-I want... I just want...", Yugi leaned in to Yami's ear, "You".

At this, Yami smiled and pulled back a bit to look him in the eyes. "Do you think you can wait a few minutes before the fun starts?", the storm seemed to have vanished as quickly as it had started. "I'd wait an eternity for your love", Yugi said with a warm smile. "You never had to wait Little One as it was all yours the moment I saw you. You have my heart to do what you please with, all I ask is that you don't break it...", the Demon replied back with soulful eyes. "I would never", the young Angel said as he pulled Yami into a passionate and loving kiss which Yami happily returned.


	2. Chapter 2

Yami broke the sweet kiss they had just shared and picked his little Angel up bridal style, spreading his wings out and flying off into the calm night. After about ten minutes of gentle gliding through the brisk air while the cool breeze ruffled their hair, Yami came upon the open balcony of his bedroom. He carried the half-asleep Angel into the bathing chambers that were connected to his room, "Little One? It's time to wake up now". The small Angel slowly fluttered open his eyes to reveal beautiful amethyst orbs, "Huh? What is it?", the Angel asked in a sleepy voice. "I know that wretched man wouldn't have let you bathe so I decided to clean you before we do anything", Yami said as he brushed a stray bang behind Yugi's ear.

Yugi smiled sweetly as the Demon set him down and started stripping him of the tattered rags he wore. Yami carefully guided the young Angel into the warm water, cautious not to startle the small teen. Once the Angel was comfortably sitting in the water, Yami began cupping water in his hands and rubbed it along the places on Yugi's body that weren't submerged. Now aware he was in water, Yugi made sure to keep his wings above the warm liquid around him so they wouldn't get wet as Angel wings were quite the pain when waterlogged. The Angel moaned as Yami's fingers stroked and caressed his delicate skin, enjoying the pleasant sensations the Demon's fingers left all over his body.

Yami then grabbed a cloth and some soap, he squirted a bit of the soap on the fabric and gently rubbed it across Yugi's body. He made sure to thoroughly cleanse his sweet Angel of any trace that man might've left on him. The Demon then moved onto his hair and began raking a sweet smelling shampoo into it, Yugi leaned in to Yami's skilled hands as they combed through his hair. Once that was all done, the Demon carefully took the Angel's small hands in his own and helped him out the bath. Yami then grabbed a white, plush towel and wrapped it around the young Angel's lithe form. The Demon quickly skimmed over Yugi's body with the towel so he wouldn't be as wet and then wrapped the soft fabric back around him. Yami then carried him out the bathing chambers and back into his bedroom, sitting Yugi on the bed and beginning to dry him off with more care.

The Demon massaged Yugi's delicate skin with the feather soft fabric and left a trail of kisses in the towel's wake, doing this until the tip of the Angel's toes. Then going back up to capture the young teen's pink, full lips in a passionate and heated kiss. Yugi wrapped his slender arms around Yami's neck, pulling the Demon closer to him. The Angel then realized that Yami was a little overdressed for his liking, causing the Angel to start unbuttoning his shirt. The Demon didn't mind this one bit and started to help him, soon letting it simply fall to the floor and off his muscular upper body. Yugi found his hands ghosting over the skin on Yami's well built torso, slowly sliding his fingers down to the button of the Demon's leather pants.

Easily popping the button and sliding down the confining fabric off his hips, Yugi then pulled the Demon on top of him. The two then had to break the kiss for air, leaving the teen's panting to fill their lungs with some oxygen. As Yugi was still breathless, Yami moved down to the Angel's sensitive neck and began kissing and licking the purplish black and blue bruise he had left earlier. Yugi moaned and squirmed underneath the Demon as Yami relentlessly attacked the Angel's neck with nips and sucks. The Demon then kissed his way down to one of the Angel's pink nubs and enclosed his mouth over it, nibbling and sucking on the sensitive skin. Once the nub was hardened, Yami moved on to the other and gave it the same treatment.

With both nipples now rock hard, Yami kissed all along Yugi's chest and abdomen and soon came upon his navel. Yami first circled his tongue around the crevice before dipping it in, causing Yugi to writhe and whine for the Demon to hurry on to his neglected member. Yami simply chuckled before grinding their erections against each other, making both young men moan and want oh so much more. Yugi couldn't take the teasing and the waiting, so he bucked up his hips for more of the sweet friction between their hard members. They both moaned and Yami finally understood just how badly the young Angel wanted him, so the Demon kissed downward once more. Yami licked the underside of Yugi's member before taking his tip into his mouth, he made sure to have a firm hold on the Angel's hips just in case he bucked.

Yugi tangled his fingers in the tri-colored hair on Yami's scalp, slightly tugging as the Demon took more and more of him into his mouth. Yami then started to bob his head on the Angel's member, making Yugi moan with a lust laced voice. Yugi attempted to make Yami deep throat him by forcing his head down but to no avail, the Angel then tried to buck up his hips but was stopped once again by Yami's strong hold. Yugi whined and pleaded for Yami to go faster, to make him feel the pleasure he had never felt before. Ushio was never this gentle with him, he never cared about whether Yugi enjoyed it or not, all he cared about was himself. No one ever cared about what Yugi wanted... And yet, the only creature who ever has is the being who is said to not give a damn about anything...

Yugi still couldn't believe it... The Demon King had saved him, had taken him in to protect him from the cold and harsh world, he had done the one thing Yugi had wished for his entire time he spent on Earth... To actually be cared about... He had always heard that the King never cared about anything or anyone but himself, no matter how important or helpful that being was to him. And yet here he was, about to do something no creature thought was even possible for him... Yami then suddenly used a finger to tease the Angel's taut entrance, causing Yugi to snap out of his train of thought. The Angel moaned and whimpered out of want and begged for the Demon to go faster. Yami did just that as he moistened the entire length of the Angel's hardened flesh, all the while going faster on Yugi's member. This combined with the teasing finger circling his entrance made Yugi have an early release, making the Demon almost choke at the sudden feeling of his mouth being filled with the warm fluid.

Yugi blushed and bid a quiet apology to the Demon before he was hushed by the warm feeling of Yami's lips on his own. He immediately melted into the kiss and parted his lips so the Demon's probing tongue could explore his wet cavern. As his Angel was caught up with the kiss, Yami silently shuffled through the contents of his bedside drawer. Once he found what was looking for, he popped open the cap and squeezed the cold substance on to three of his fingers before slipping one into his Angel's entrance. Yugi jumped when the cold finger entered him and began curling and wiggling inside of him, it didn't hurt but felt really weird. Yami then added a second finger but once again, the Angel felt no pain and only the foreign sensation. Finally, the Demon added the third and final finger which did hurt a little this time.

Though the pain easily subsided, and the Angel found himself pushing back on the digits as they stretched Yugi to his physical limits. The two then broke the kiss for air and the Angel moaned breathlessly as he panted for oxygen. Yami then withdrew his fingers, causing Yugi to whimper in protest. The Demon, afterwards, generously squeezed more of the substance into his palm and began spreading it across the length of his member as Yugi was still coming down from his high. At first, Yugi was simply struggling to let the world around him register after all the ecstasy had clouded his mind. Then, before he knew it, tears began building up in his amethyst eyes as something thick and long was suddenly pushed into him. Yugi whimpered and tried to force out the intruder by clamping his walls against the foreign invader, which had only caused Yami to give a guttural moan at the tightness.

"Shh~ It's going to be okay~", a deep but soft voice cooed in the Angel's ear before the owner of the voice started nibbling on his earlobe. Realizing only one person could be in this situation with him, Yugi immediately relaxed his previously tensed position. After a few moments, the Angel finally felt the pain start to fade and he gave an experimental roll of his hips which caused both men to moan. Understanding the sign that he had adjusted and was ready, the Demon slowly pulled out to his tip and pushed back in just as carefully. Repeating the action and continuing his slow pace in and out of his sweet Angel. It wasn't until Yugi started to moan and beg for more from him did he begin to speed up his thrusts.

Yugi moaned breathlessly and pleaded to be pounded into, Yami happily obliging and going faster and harder into his Angel's hot tightness. As he did so, he wrapped Yugi's legs around his waist to to plunge deeper into the Angel's tight hotness. Just then, the Angel suddenly jumped with a gasp as he moaned loudly, "Aaaaahhhhh~! Oh Yami, right there!". Yugi tangled his fingers in Yami's hair as the Demon slammed into that spot dead on. Yami continued to thrust into his Angel's sweet spot with as much force and speed he could muster, hearing Yugi moan louder and louder with every thrust. The Demon then suddenly felt something hard poke at his stomach, realizing what it was he reached down between his and his Angel's sweaty bodies and began pumping Yugi in sync with his thrusts.

The Angel easily found himself close to his release, "Oh Yami, I-I'm about to-aahhhh~!", Yugi suddenly came with a moan all over his and Yami's stomachs. As Yugi came, Yami felt his Angel's walls clamp down on him and he slammed back in one last time before he released long and hard into Yugi. The Angel shuddered as he felt the hot fluid completely fill his insides, some even spilling out a little in excess. The boys then halted their movements to catch their breath and come down from their respective highs. As Yami felt that his shaky arms were about to give way, he pulled out of Yugi who whined at the sudden loss. He then unwound Yugi's legs from around his waist, and collapsed beside his Little Angel. He smiled as the teen and pulled Yugi flush against his still hot body with a strong arm keeping his sweet Angel close. The two then finally regained their breath and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
